NPCs
This page is home to all non-player characters that are met in game, and any that are mentioned but never seen Mor Jerry Craddock . Owner and proprietor of the traveling pony in Mor Thieves’ Quarter Dilbert Littleburrow - Crime kingpin and de facto leader of the town. Master of Secrets to King Hrothgar Pegleg Steve - bartender and founder of the shanty town. Knows how to get things for a price Favin Kriegor - dumps bodies in the refuse pit. Will sell out anybody for the right price New Banehold Hrothgar Leifson - King Beyond the Wall, and Champion of Bane Zuccas - Archmage and top advisor to Hrothgar Captain Juril Sorensen-captain of the guard (dead) Baldur - High Priest of Bane Orc Nation Tengu the Oni Outpost of the Underdark Cpt. Tyberius Sunborne - An aged Paladin of Torm, Tyberius works tirelessly to defend the outpost. Karkaron, the Avenger - Once a Paladin of a long-falled monastic order, Karkaron refuses to die until his mission is complete. The rigours of undeath have driven him mad. Stillwater Lord Vernon Charles Captain Annie of the tempest Lady Demainia Ambassador Emmald Sadrin Anderson Hilltop Cap'n Jack Swallows - A pirate, smuggler, and merchant of negotiable ethics commanding a caravel One-eyed Willie - Owner of the Half Mast public inn, knows all the rumours and is friends with all the lowlifes Scurvy Dog - A hulking werewolf and member of Jack Swallow's crew. Cannot pass his curse as he wears dentures. Apparently raw meat does not provide a good enough source of vitamin C Commodore Turgut - A sahuagin baron and one of the four scourges of Vuuvaxath. Is preparing for an assault on Stillwater from his flagship The Inexorable, an underwater floating city made up of the hulks of sunken ships. Oredeep Lt Dan Fortesque of the Oredeep Expendable Infantry. A loyal and dutiful military officer, from a wealthy dwarven family. Adrick Blackjack. Possibly the illegitimate son of the famous cleric. Barry and Shia Led, regular plain old Dwarven soldiers The Outpost *Please note that these entries are temporary, all NPCs for the Outpost will be getting their own page. Marshall - Thelchiuda: Female Half-orc Fighter, N. Str 15, Dex 14, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 7, Cha 11. Thelchiuda has golden hair and brown eyes, and large ears. She wears scale mail and wields a longsword and shield. Thelchiuda is absent-minded, and always searching for a missing item. Priest - Andrag: Female Dwarf Cleric, NE. Str 9, Dex 10, Con 8, Int 15, Wis 12, Cha 12. Andrag has copper hair and sharp brown eyes, and a beaked nose. She wears studded leather and wields a club and shield. Andrag is colorblind. Priest - Tanelye: Female Elf Paladin, Good. Str 8, Dex 12, Con 7, Int 15, Wis 8, Cha 10. Tanelye is willowy, with brown hair and soft green eyes. She wears plate armor and wields a trident and shield. Tanelye has an animal companion, a white warhorse named Gilmithrie. A locally reknowned hunter - Cily: Female Halfling Druid, Neutral. Str 17, Dex 12, Con 9, Int 9, Wis 14, Cha 7. Cily is tall and slender, with red hair and green eyes. She wears hide armor and wields a club and wooden shield. Cily is dying and desperately seeks the secret of immortality. A great flute player - Zuri: Female Gnome Bard, LG. Str 8, Dex 12, Con 11, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 16. Zuri is tall and thin, with matted blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wears leather armor and wields a shortsword. Zuri compulsively whispers nonsense. Barber - Uainnan: Female Elf Alchemist, NE. Str 12, Dex 13, Con 11, Int 11, Wis 12, Cha 11. Uainnan is tall, with blonde hair and soft amber eyes. She wears modest garments and numerous rings. Uainnan is quiet, and says as little as possible. Blacksmith - Briba: Female Half-orc Craftsman, N. Str 12, Dex 11, Con 9, Int 9, Wis 11, Cha 12. Briba has white hair and light green eyes, and a sharp nose. She wears sturdy clothing and riding boots. Briba is practical and zealous. Miller - Thrinarv: Female Gnome Professional, N. Str 10, Dex 10, Con 11, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 8. Thrinarv has a square face, with gray hair and amber eyes. She wears expensive clothing and an ermine fur cape. Thrinarv is determined and savage. General Store - Marget: Female Halfling Professional, CE. Str 9, Dex 7, Con 13, Int 10, Wis 6, Cha 14. Marget has a narrow face, with copper hair and large gray eyes. She wears modest garments and numerous rings. Marget is disloyal and intimidating.